Unexpected Surprises
by colortheclouds
Summary: A one shot between Sirius Black and my OC. Marauder era. Fluffy time!


**Hi! Okay so this is a one shot that was originally part of a story I had up. I took the story down because I just couldn't figure out what direction I wanted to take with it. I do, however kind of like this chapter so I'm going to upload it and see if anyone else likes it! And if ya don't, well, let me down easy, kids. It shouldn't be too hard to follow. If you've read any other marauder era fics, this one is pretty much the same background. Thank you for reading! I love all of you! :D**

"Sirius!" I recognized the shaggy haired boy immediately and ran up to him. "Wake up wake up wake up" I muttered hopelessly as I shook him lightly. It took him a while, but eventually he opened his eyes, looked up at me, and gave me the tiniest of smiles. "Sirius? Are you alright? What did they _do_to you?" He grunted in reply and started motioning towards his shoulder. "What? They hurt your shoulder?" He grunted another reply which I assumed was meant to be a yes, and I pulled the neckline of his shirt down just enough to reveal the skin on his shoulder. I saw that the skin underneath was a mixture of scarlet red and sickening black and I let out a small gasp. It looked like the skin on his shoulder had been badly burned, and in an attempt to cover up the burn the top layer of skin had literally been scraped off.

Potter had warned me that his parents were horrible, and that this meeting wouldn't end well. I had no idea he meant _this._

"Oh Sirius, why didn't you tell me they were this bad?"

He gave me another small smile and croaked out "Didn't…I didn't…want you… to worry about me."

I was about to respond with a comment on how unbelievably foolish that was when I looked up and saw that his eyes were once again closed. "Stupid, crazy, un careful, danger magnet." I muttered as I pulled out my wand from inside my robes. I whispered the healing spells as fast as I could and watched in awe as the gashes and burns healed and disappeared from Sirius' skin. _Ha!__Take__that,__Potter!_ I thought as I looked over my work carefully and noticed that the horrible wound on Sirius' shoulder was almost completely gone.

After being completely positive that there was nothing else I could do the help him, I sat there and contemplated where he should rest for the night. He couldn't stay in his dorm, because as soon as the other Mauraduers saw what had happened, they'd immediately begin to badger him about what had happened. As far as I knew, Prongs was the only one who even had the slightest clue about this. People in the hospital wing would ask too many questions, and the common room was certainly too public. I soon gave up and decided that the only safe place to keep him for the night would be my dorm. Besides, Lily'd probably be out late at her precious "Slug Club" meeting until late. I gave a sigh and murmured the featherlight charm, lifting Sirius up into my arms.

On our way to gryffindor tower, a number of thoughts were running through my head. The one that popped up most frequently seemed to be something like: _Why__the__heck__did__you__care__so__much?__This__is__just__Sirius!_ I tried to push _those_ thoughts out of my mind and convinced myself that I'd be just as concerned if it were anyone else.

Once we neared Gryffindor tower, I started to become more and more nervous. What had I been thinking? Bringing Sirius up here in his current state? If anyone saw what condition he was in, not only would that stir up some crazy family drama that Sirius definitely wasn't prepared for, but it would also be _all__my__fault._I'd used a disillusionment charm on him on our way here and I could only hope that would be enough if we were spotted by someone.

Once we reached the fat lady, I quickly recited the password and the door swung open revealing an empty common room. _Thank__goodness_ I thought to myself. I stepped through the door and practically sprinted up the stairs to the girls dorm. Once inside my dorm I shut the door and locked the door. The last thing I needed was for Lily to come up here and see me and Sirius secretly together in the middle of the night.

I carefully layed Sirius down on my bed and lifted the featherlight charm from him. Apparently the movement had woken him because he opened his eyes and looked around the room. At first he looked a little disoriented but understanding soon took over his features and he sat up quickly. His eyes met mine and I could plainly see that he was trying to fight the many emotions that must have been going through his mind. His look of understanding turned back into confusion, flashed to fear, quickly turned to remorse, and finally settled on one of his signature cocky grins.

"Oi Car, if you wanted to get me into your bed so badly, all you had to do was ask."

I sighed. I guess I was hoping for more of a "gee Carianna, you just completely saved my arse! How will I ever repay you?".

"I just saved your shaggy arse from bleeding to death and _that__'__s_what I get?"

"Ahh, yes. I'm beginning to see that this was all just a ploy to get me to come to bed with you. I knew you just couldn't resist me." He winked at me and then grinned, waiting for my reply.

I normally didn't mind Sir's inappropriate comments, but right now I just wasn't in the mood to play this game with him. The events of the day just seemed to hit me all at once and even standing up felt like a challenge. I usually found that the most effective method to was to talk to him like he hadn't said anything at all.

I gave him a tired smile and said "You should get some more rest. You can stay here for the night so no one starts asking questions. I'm just gonna grab a blanket and sleep down in the common room."

He looked like he was about to protest but then saw that it really was the best option. "And here I was, so excited to finally get the chance to sleep with you, and you tell me you'd prefer the common room. What's he have that I don't have?" he said jokingly although I swore I could see some real disappointment on his face.

"Space. And no one will become suspicious if I'm seen sleeping with him." I gave him a tiny grin and turned around to begin unlocking the door. Just as I was about ready to step out the door, I heard him call softly, "Car?"

I turned around and noticed that his expression had changed drastically. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave me."

The look on his face told me that he was completely serious. He looked so young and vulnerable. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to leave him like this. Without a second thought I shut and locked the door again. I quickly walked over to my bed and crawled in next to him. The look on his face now told me that he was a little surprised that I had stayed. I then wondered if this was even what he had meant. I looked away fast and thought_how__could__I__be__so__stupid?__He__probably__meant__I__should__sleep__on__the__floor__or__something.__Not__in__the__same__bloody__bed!__Oh__Merlin,__what__did__I__just__do?_I looked up at him and was about to give a fast apology when he said softly "Thank you."

I smiled in response, secretly very relieved that I hadn't made a complete fool of myself. I made myself comfortable (while also making sure that no part of us was touching in any way) and pulled the covers up over the both of us. We both layed there awkwardly for a while until Sirius said "Goodnight Car."

"Goodnight Sir." I replied.

I shifted a little bit more, putting myself in a position that made

Sirius a little bit more visible. He looked over at me and carefully brushed a strand of hair from my face. Sirius often did things like this- to me and every other girl he talked to- so it came as a surprise when it conjured up an odd fluttering feeling in my stomach. I'd also expected him to take his hand away, but he just continued to stroke my hair. I was too tired to think about the feelings this brought up. The steady rhythm of his breathing and his soothing hand on my hair had me closing my eyes and becoming even more tired.

I was in-between being asleep and being awake when I heard him murmur softly "bloody brilliant aren't you". My lips turned up in a smile and I was asleep within seconds.


End file.
